Shorts and drabbles
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: A place for all my drabbles and shorts. Most will be rated M for your pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

**Part of the Dirty Questions series from WTOWW**

 **Question: What do my lips taste like?**

* * *

"Where's this place again?"

"Downtown Rick. I already told you that they live in one of those big high rises down there."

"Wait a minute. Who's throwing this party?"

"It's not a party." Michonne shyly looked at Rick, knowing she had purposely left out the _who_ when she told him they had somewhere to be that night.

"Who's throwing it, Michonne."

"The Hendersons." She answered barely above a whisper knowing Rick would rather lick his own boots clean than spend an evening with the Hendersons. She waited for her husband's reaction as she stood beside the bed putting her feet into her burgandy colored suede pumps.

"Henderson? As in Tommy and Regina?" Rick blew out a breath and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling.

"Yes."

"The ones from a few months back?" Michonne nodded her head in the affirmative and then watched Rick's hand raise to his tie to loosen it. "I wish I had know that before I got all dressed up." Michonne hurried to him to stop him from getting undressed.

"Don't be like that Rick. They're really nice people and I already told them that we'd be there." She tightened his tie back and smoothed it out against his chest. He held her by the waist and started to run his hands up and down her slate colored off the shoulder dress, that matched perfectly with his navy suit.

"I hate the food they serve Michonne."

"What's wrong with the food Rick?" She stood in front of the dresser and picked up her necklace, handing it to him and then turned around so he could clasp it around her neck.

"There's no flavor to it. Everything is gluten free, sugar free, locally sourced, organic cardboard."

"Rick the food wasn't that bad last time."

"It wasn't that good Michonne." He watched her as she looked in the mirror and checked her makeup, before she picked up the shiny gold cylinder that held her lipstick.

"They just like their healthy foods. She turned to him and asked. "What do you want the food to taste like?" She pulled the top off the lipstick and faced the mirror on the dresser, slowly turning the base to bring up the red currant shade before sweeping it across her bottom lip and then her top one. She pressed her lips together to smooth out the layer of color and then opened her mouth with a pop. "Rick?" He had fallen into a trance watching her cover those luscious lips of hers, he had forgotten that she had asked him a question just moments earlier. "What do want the food to taste like?" She repeated.

"Um… maybe." He shook his head trying to come out of his fog. He found her eyes in the mirror and tried not to stare at her lips so he could concentrate on what he wanted to say. "More like your lips." In the mirror he saw her as she thought about his answer and she smiled.

"And what do my lips taste like?"

"Hmm… well, if you'd of asked me yesterday I'd say those chocolate chip brownies you make."

"Brownies?" Her eyebrows rose wondering how he came up with that answer.

"Yeah." He leaned against the dresser and placed his right hand in his pocket. "You wore that brown color yesterday."

"It's nude."

"Whatever." He shrugged. "It just reminded me of one day last month when you were making those brownies and you dipped your finger in the batter to taste it."

"You were watching me?"

"I tend to do that sometimes." He blushed slightly. "But this time I was just walking in to get some water and I caught you tasting it. You had your finger in your mouth and you were sucking the batter off of it." He paused to collect his thoughts. "When I kissed you a few minutes later, your lips tasted really sweet, like the brownies."

"Rick…"

"And then there's this red you have on right now." He stepped closer to her, taking his hand out of his pocket. "It looks like the cherries that you like to put on top of your ice cream sundaes."

"I love cherries." She whispered.

"I love tasting cherries off your lips. And that's what this lipstick makes me think of." He ran his thumb across her bottom lip, smearing the shade along his skin.

"We're gonna be late Rick."

"We are." He agreed as he started to remove his suit jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part of the Quick and Dirty series from WTOWW**

 **Question: What's your favorite thing to do to me?**

* * *

"Humming while you're at the back of my throat is my favorite thing to do to you. What's your favorite thing to do to me?"

"Take your breath away."

"How do you do that?"

"Deep strokes that hit your spot while I rub your clit. I know just when to press harder for you to lose your breath."

"When's that?"

"When your legs start shaking, I go a little deeper and put more pressure on your clit. Then wait for you to take a deep breath and hold it, before you explode all over me, with that sexy moan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Lucille Watch**

How Rick and Michonne spent their first night together after capturing Negan

* * *

"Rick, stop touching it. You just got out of the shower."

"What do you think I'm gonna do, rub it all over my body?"

"No, but it's dirty and disgusting. We should burn it."

"Burn the bat? He would pop a blood vessel."

"That's fine with me." Michonne watched Rick swing Negan's bat around their bedroom. Listening as the wood and barbed wire cut through the air, creating a whooshing sound.

"You know he named it after his wife." Rick told her.

"Ugh, I feel bad for any woman who had to touch that man. Can you put it down now and come to bed?"

"Yeah sure." Rick stood the bat in a chair in the corner of their bedroom and started to walk over to the bed.

"Go wash your hands."

"You know…." Rick said as he washed his hands. "I've got an idea." He turned the water off and walked back into the bedroom drying his hands with a towel.

"What's your idea?"

"Negan loves this bat more than anything." He stood with his hands on his hips looking over at Lucille. "I think you're right, we should burn it... but first." Rick walked over to Michonne and leaned over her as she sat on the bed. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out and let Lucille watch."

"Is that right?" She asked, biting her bottom lip, trying to prepare herself for the pounding Rick was about to put on her pussy.

"Yep." He slid the robe off of her shoulders as she untied the belt. "Stand up." Michonne compiled and stood in front of Rick allowing him to be mesmerized by her body. This part never got old, he always looked at her like it was the first time.

"You gonna show Lucille how you knock it out of the park?"

"Among other thangs." Michonne removed the towel that was tucked securely at his waist.

"Show her what a real swing looks like?" Rick nodded his head as Michonne watched his dick grow before her eyes.

"First I'm gonna show her what a real ass look like." He kissed her lips and placed his hands at her waist, turning her around. He moved her locs out of the way and kissed her neck before pressing gently on her back, bending her over the bed. He stepped back and took in a eyeful. With a deep sigh, he turned to the bat in the corner and shook his head. "Have you ever seen an ass so magnificent?"

"Stop talking to the bat Rick."

"I can't show you off a little?" Rick teased knowing that Michonne was growing impatient. "Watch this Lucille." He dropped to his knees and placed a kiss on each of Michonne's smooth round ass cheeks, punctuating it with a firm slap that weakened her knees. "Look at this Lucille." His middle finger ran the length of her slit and back up. "Negan never made you wet like this did he?"

"Rick."

"Okay okay." He stood up taking his hardened length into his hand, rubbing the tip along Michonne's ass, watching the trail of his drippings shine in the lamp light.

"Hey Rick."

"Yes baby?"

"I bet Lucille's never seen such a big thick dick before either."

"Too bad for her." He turned to look at the bat again and squeezed Michonne's hip while still holding onto his cock. "She's about to see it disappear." He lined himself up at her entrance and slid inside. He exhaled as he was enveloped by the heat of Michonne's tight wet pussy. "Fuck!"

"Rick…" Michonne moaned as he filled her up. He pulled out slightly and pushed in deeper feeling her tighten around him.

"Damn Michonne." He looked over at the bat one last time, giving it a smug grin before focusing all his attention back to his wife, needing to show her how happy he was to be done with the war, how elated he was to not have to look over his shoulder anymore because that bastard Negan was laying in a bed in the infirmary with stitches across his neck. Rick sped up, as he started to feel more excited at the prospect of living again. Michonne's pussy dripping all over him, he could hear her moans and feel her body shake with each thrust. The sight of her in front of him was almost hypnotic as she started to glisten with sweat.

"Right there Rick... Don't stop. Please...don't...oh...oh...ohhhh…." Rick stilled as Michonne broke apart around him, her legs shaking and her pussy contracting against the power of her orgasm. He watched her back as it rose and fell while she came down slowly, her breathing going back to normal. "Shit Rick."

"You liked that?" Rick asked proudly.

"Hmm…" Michonne responded the only way she could before whimpering as Rick pulled out of her, feeling empty and wanting him back inside immediately. She turned over and laid on her back opening her legs, invited Rick in.

"You know what else he said?" Rick asked her.

"What?" Michonne used her heels to push Rick closer. Taking the hint, he pushed himself inside her then leaned in to kiss her lips. Michonne moaned as he hit that spot deep inside her. "What did he say?"

"He said they never had kids."

"Too bad for them. Mmm…"

"We should have some."

"Kids?" Michonne asked.

"Lots of them."

"Are we starting now?"

"Yep."

"Then let's show Lucille how it's done."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part of the Dirty Questions series from WTOWW**

 **Question: What's your opinion of hickies?**

* * *

"So you just let them go?"

"They were just some teenagers trying to make out. What was I supposed to do?"

"Talk to them about safe sex and not doing it in the backseat of a car."

"I'm not doing that Michonne."

"Why not, isn't that part of your job?"

"My job is to protect and serve, not give speeches about the birds and the bees. Besides, I think they were too embarrassed to have listened anyways." Rick went silent for a few minutes as Michonne started to undress. They both had long days and thanks to family and friends, all the kids has been picked up for overnight stays, leaving them alone to discuss their workdays in private. Rick sat on the bed and removed his boots and unbuttoned his shirt, watching Michonne the whole time at the dresser. She pulled the zipper down on her navy skirt, shimming out of it, letting it drop to the floor. She was too tired to pick it up so she just stepped over it and pulled her blouse over her head.

"We're a few years away from that right?" She asked and then turned to look at Rick who was staring somewhere between her yellow satin bra and the matching thong she wore. "Rick." She called his name and smiled knowing he hadn't heard what she just said. She began walking over to him, giving him a closer view of what he was staring at, putting an extra swing in her hips.

"Yeah."

" I said... we're a few years away from the talk right?"

"Uhh huh." He mumbled, not wanting to tell her that he had already had that talk with Carl, plus he had other things on his mind. "I really like this color on you. Is it new?" He reached out for her, wanting to touch her skin and feel the satin on his fingers. "You've never done it in the backseat of a car?"

"What?" She chuckled at his change of subject.

"You said I shoulda talked to those kids about doing it in the backseat. You've never done that?"

"No. Have you?"

"Yes. I thought that was like a right of passage for teenage sex."

"Not for me." She tried to swat at his arm but he palmed her backside and brought her closer to him so that he could inhale the scent of her skin.

"You can only do so much on the front porch." He closed his eyes and lightly brushed his lips on her skin. "Hand holding turns to kissing, kissing turns to hickies."

"Ugh." Rick ignored her scoff.

"Hickies turn to second base and by then you gotta take a drive if you want to get to home." Michonne rolled her eyes at him and his baseball reference.

"I was a very good girl, who didn't let just anyone round these bases." She rolled her hips for emphasis.

"You got a problem with hickies too?"

"No, I don't have a problem Rick."

"Then what are your thoughts on em. Or did you not let guys give you those either?" She pushed his shoulders to get him to lay back and she straddled him. He ran his hands up and down her smooth thighs.

"As a teenager it wasn't my favorite part of making out. I don't think guys realized that the marks weren't gonna show up that much with my skintone. They would just be sucking on my neck and after a while I'd get bored and want to actually do something like go to a movie or the mall. They were just trying to mark me as theirs. Hickies were never fun...until you."

"Oh yeah? How did I change your mind?"

"Well you never tried to mark me with one." Rick picked up her left hand.

"I think this ring is mark enough Mrs. Grimes."

"Yes it is." She smiled and looked down at her ring. "As I was saying... You never tried to mark me, at least not my neck and your lips make all the difference." She watched Rick smile and lick those same lips. "You listen and suck on the places that I give you the most response to." He nodded his head. "You do it on purpose too."

"I do." He sat up and kissed her quickly before shifting her to her back and placing her right leg over his shoulder. "You like when I kiss here." His lips pressed against the inside of her thigh.

"Mmmm…"

"You love when I suck right here." He moved his lips up two inches, latched on and started to suck.

"Ahhh….I love that."

"I'm not trying to mark you, just…."

"Make me feel it the next day." She finished his sentence and moaned thinking about how she would feel his _mark_ when her thighs brushed together as she would walk down the hallway at work, or sit at her desk, making her center ache and wet.

"Just giving you a reason to think about me." She ran her hands through his hair as he kissed his way up to her belly.

"I have plenty of reasons to think about you Mr. Grimes." He made his way to her neck kissing and licking until reaching the spot behind her earlobe making her squeal softly. "That's one of them." Rick went quiet as he listened to her breath making Michonne worry. "You still with me Rick."

"Always."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You smell really good." He inhaled her scent again and kissed her neck before lifting his head and looking into her eyes. "You know we have two cars in the garage right now. You wanna go make use of the back seats?"

"Rick, we're not teenagers having to sneak away."

"I know that." He tickled her side. "Let's go fog up some windows." He watched her face as she went through the pros and cons. She smiled and pushed him off of her standing from the bed.

"Race ya."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part of the Dirty Questions series from WTOWW**

 **Question: Do you like watching me touch myself?**

* * *

"Yes…right there! Rick. Rick!" Michonne tried to bring her knees together but Rick was having not of that. He pressed harder on the inside of her thigh and used his back to keep her other leg open. Open to him and his tongue, lips, fingers. He had just licked her into someplace beyond the stratosphere, but he wasn't done. She knew that. He liked to feel her legs twitch when he flicked his tongue across her hypersensitive, after orgasm clit. He liked to hear that deep exhale she would expel once her body eased its way back down to normal gravitational pull. It always made him smile knowing he had put in work with his mastermind of a tongue and that his wife had taken every bit of it like the warrior she was. Blowing out that telling breath, Rick looked up beyond the valley of Michonne's legs and peered at her face, relaxed and beautiful as always. "I think...that you...wow...veered off a bit. A lot actually. You never answered my question."

"What was the question again?" Rick licked the remnants of Michonne from his lips and then used his shoulder to wipe away whatever he'd missed.

"I asked if you like watching me touch myself." Michonne sat up on the couch looking over at her discarded panties on the floor, then over at Rick who was situating himself across from her on the opposite end of the couch, hand on the front on his pajama pants, adjusting his dick.

"Oh yeah, that…. I think I was just about to answer you when you kicked off those." He pointed to her purple panties on the floor. "And you started rubbing your pussy." Michonne smiled at him and then scooted down on the couch so that her head was on the arm rest. She threw her right leg up on the back of the couch and slowly trailed the middle finger of her right hand down around her hardened nipple, down her torso, circling her belly button and then walking her fingers over her mound to the pretty pink playground her husband had just brought so much pleasure to.

"Will you be answering the question now?" Her clit was trapped between two fingers as they moved up and down, enjoying the feel of the hot smooth skin between them.

"This is what stopped me from answering the first time Michonne." Rick zeroed in on her fingers. The shades of brown entering into pink and how they glistened with her wetness.

"Focus and answer the question." He continued to stare, licking his lips and exhaling through his nose. Not getting an answer, Michonne spoke again. "I like watching you." Her middle finger disappeared inside her as Rick looked on, finally registering in his head what she had just said.

"Is that right?" His voice trailed off as he watched her finger disappear again. "Shit Michonne, my tongue was jealous earlier, that's why I couldn't answer. You're not helping by doing that."

"You want me to stop."

"No."

"I want to watch you too." Rick nodded slowly and reached into his pants pulling out his cock, already leaking from hearing Michonne's moans earlier. "Yes. Just like that. I love seeing your hand wrapped around your big thick dick. Hmmm…"

"Like this?" Rick's eyes fluttered as his grip tightened a bit, his thumb grazing across the bulbous head of his longing cock.

"Yes Rick, like that." She could see him getting harder as his hand stroked faster.

"Put another finger in Michonne." She complied and her ring finger joined her middle one and soon they were disappearing together into the depths of her pussy. The sounds of her wetness saturating the room. Rick stopped his hand to concentrate on the pleasure his wife was bringing to herself. Her eyes closed and she felt her walls tighten around her pumping fingers. Suddenly she slowed down and then stopped altogether, keeping her fingers inside her. Rick looked as if someone had taken the last bite of his favorite meal.

"Are you gonna answer?" He couldn't take his eyes off of her hand, trying to will it to start moving again. "Rick. I'm not gonna start again until you answer." She started to pull her fingers out, he groaned in protest.

"I love it. I love watching you get yourself off. I love seeing your dark brown nipples between your fingers and the way your stomach trembles when you touch your clit. I love how far you can put your fingers in your pussy. That shit gets my dick rock hard Michonne." She started to move her fingers again as he spoke. "I love watching your face when it starts to feel real good to you. When you start moving your fingers faster and faster in that sweet hot pussy of yours. I get so jealous of those fingers."

"Why Rick?" She whispered out.

"Because it's not my dick inside you. But I know that no matter how hard you try, you can't touch the places this dick can reach. It can make you feel so much better than those fingers of yours." He watched her for a few more minutes, stroking his length listening to her get wetter as she started to lose herself at the sound of his voice. "Take your fingers out Michonne." His voice was deep, demanding, filled with something that was way past lust.

"Are you gonna touch that place Rick?" She watched his eyes as he maneuvered his body on top of her, the tip of his dick caressed her entrance. He pushed inside of her delighted in her warmth, and snugness. her pussy casting a mold around him, welcoming him home.

"You let me know when I touch it, Michonne." He bent his head and kissed her, cutting off any words she would have been able to say, but hearing her body loud and clear as he reached that place deep inside her over and over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part of the Dirty Questions series from WTOWW**

 **Question: Would you make me breakfast in bed**

* * *

"Mmmm…. When's the last time we got to sleep in on a Saturday?" Michonne stretched her arms above her head and yawned. "This is so nice."

"It is isn't it?" Rick reached over to pick up his phone from the nightstand, noticing the time was only 8:45 in the morning. "It's not that much later than when we usually get up."

"Maybe not, but we don't have to get up today... listen." Michonne stopped talking to allow Rick to hear the silence of the house for a minute. "There's no one running up the stairs, no balls bouncing, no fussing over the remote or anyone asking who drank all the apple juice. It's quiet."

"Thank god for sleepovers huh?" Rick raised his arm to show Michonne that he wanted her closer. She obliged and scooted up to his side, laying her head on his chest and running her hand down his stomach. "Remember when we used to sleep in till noon and get up and eat lunch, then lay around for the rest of the day."

"Lazy Saturdays." Michonne sighed thinking about those days passed that would have them in their pajamas all day, not worrying about anything but catching up on the sleep they lost during the week. "You'd have us watching westerns all day."

"And you would cry when the cowboy told his woman that he loved her."

"I did not cry." She looked up at his face and he was smiling at her. "You did once though."

"What are you talking about?"

"There was one that we watched and one of the good guys sacrificed himself for the town sheriff. I saw you wiping at your eyes when he died."

"I was not. I probably just got some dust in it or something."

"If dust is your new word for cry…. then okay." She giggled when Rick poked his finger in her side.

"You used to cry all the time at those damn Lifetime movies you would have us watching. That's why we started watching the westerns. There was only so many dying women, or women whose husbands cheated or crazy murdering women I felt like watching. I had to ban a whole network to keep from going crazy myself."

"You really think that I would just let you ban me from something? What kind of woman do you think I am?"

"A very smart one, for listening to your husband when he lays down the law."

"Lays down the law?" Michonne sat up. Leaning on her elbow to face Rick. "Is that what you think you do?"

"I lay down a lot of thangs around here, and one of them is the law."

"Richard Grimes. I can't believe you just fixed your mouth to say that."

"As the head of the household, I lay down the law... It's as simple as that." He tried to hide his smile, because he knew his argument was weak at best and Michonne's flabbergasted face made him want to burst with laughter, but he held it together while she continued to stare at him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No Rick, I don't have a problem." Michonne slowly upturned her lips into a smile, lifting the sheet that covered her naked body, Rick licked his lips as the sight of his sexy wife filled his eyes. "As long as you don't have a problem with me banning you from all this." There was about ten seconds of silence befores she heard him groan and watched as he swiped his hand down his face.

"That's playing dirty, Michonne."

"Who's playing Rick? Maybe I'm just laying down the law." She covered back up and lay on her back, tucking the sheet tight under her body.

"Okay." Rick relented, turning on his side to see her smug grin. "What do I have to do to get this ban lifted, and this sheet?" He reached to pull it away from her, but she swatted his hand away.

"Who lays down the law around here?"

"You do."

"We do." She corrected.

"We do." He repeated. "Together." He tried again to lift the sheet, but was again swatted away. "What else I gotta do Michonne."

"Make me breakfast in bed."

"What?"

"Make me breakfast in bed."

"You don't ever allow eating in the bed. Remember, you "laid down the law" about that when I spilled cheese sauce all other the bedspread that one time."

"Because who eats nachos in bed Rick? Today is different; I don't feel like going to the kitchen to eat, so I think you should make me breakfast in bed." Rick shook his head at his calculating wife. She was good.

"What does breakfast in bed for Mrs. Grimes consist of?" He kissed her lips slowly, allowing the softness of them to caress his own.

"I'm thinking pancakes with fruit and whipped cream, scrambled eggs and bacon." She told him against his lips.

"Crispy bacon."

"You know me so well."

"I do." He took a deep breath and yanked the sheet out from under her, then tossed the whole thing away from the bed, leaving them both uncovered and naked.

"What do you think you're doing Mr. Grimes."

"Well." He moved down and slung her left leg over his shoulder. "If you get breakfast in bed, so do I."


	7. Chapter 7

**Part of the Quick and Dirty series from WTOWW**

* * *

 **continued from Would you make me breakfast in bed**

He sucked on her lips, as his hands kneaded the flesh of her breasts, his thumbs circling her hardened nipples. Flattening out his tongue, he slowly and deliberately moved from her dripping opening to her pink protruding clit, letting the tip of his tongue flick off of it quickly, before repeating the process over and over, until she begged for him to go faster. Moving a hand down, his fingers played in her wetness.

"Faster." She begged.

"Who lays down the law?" He kissed her clit and started to suck it slowly.

"You do baby...you do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Part of the Quick and Dirty series from WTOWW**

 **Question: Boy shorts or thong?**

* * *

"Boy shorts or thong?"

"Hmm..that's a hard one." He gazed lustfully at her naked body, fresh from the shower. "The boy shorts hug your ass real nice with that little bit of your cheeks poking out of the bottom. It's cute. But that thin string of your thong nestled in the crack of your ass is sexy. That jiggle...I love that." He pulled his hard cock from his boxers stroking it slowly as Michonne watched.

"So which one Rick?" She lowered herself down on him, filling her wet pussy with his dick. "I know.. it's a hard one."


	9. Chapter 9

**Part of the Dirty Questions series from WTOWW**

 **Question: Did you ever have a crush on a teacher?**

* * *

"You got any more questions?"

"Yeah." Michonne looked at Rick while trying to think of what to ask him. "Have you ever had a crush on a teacher?" She watched him start to blush as he thought of his answer."Oh my god, Rick. You have. Who was it?"

"It was a long time ago. Ms. J was her name." He smiled thinking back to sitting in her class.

"Were you in grade school or college?"

"First year of college."

"What class was it?"

"Art." He smiled. "Figure drawing."

"An artist. Sounds sexy."

"She was." He nodded his head. "The whole semester was spent drawing the nude body."

"Sounds very sexy."

"Not really, the guys were just regular Joe's, hairy, pot belly nothing that would get you excited."

"Nothing like you huh?"

"Not even close."

"And the women?"

"It was hit or miss on them. I didn't spend too much time looking at their faces."

"They were naked, why would you?"

"I was really trying to pass the course, not find a date."

"But you were crushing on your teacher."

"Well yeah. Ms. J was...very hard to ignore."

"Did she come on to you?" Michonne gasped.

"Nothing like that. She was very professional. Always about business. She didn't even like us telling jokes in the class."

"A real stickler huh?"

"Yeah, if it didn't concern art, she wasn't interested."

"What did she look like?" Rick closed his eyes bring up the memory of her face to the front of his mind.

"Pretty brown skin."

"Wait, I wasn't your first?"

"No. You were my first, last and everything in between."

"Okay." Michonne accepted his flattering answer with a blush. "Go on."

"Nice smile. She always smelled good."

"You got close enough to smell her?"

"Well that's the thing. I couldn't draw worth shit, but her being the professional that she was, she would never tell me that. I would sit at that easel and just throw pencil marks on the paper. She would stand behind me and watch what I was doing."

"What did she smell like?"

"Hmm…like that expensive whiskey you bought me last year and your mama's triple chocolate cake and those honeysuckles that grow out back."

"All of that?"

"Yeah. She would lean over my shoulder and offer a few words of encouragement, then she'd put her hand on my arm to guide it so that I was drawing something that looked normal."

"You liked when she touched you huh?"

"She had soft, warm hands."

"Did you ever tell her?"

"What, that I was crushing on her? No way. I was a young kid, what the hell would she want with me?"

"You didn't even get a kiss out of it?"

"There was this one time that she was helping me and I turned my head to ask her a question, not realizing that she was as close as she was. I think if I wanted to I could have stuck my tongue out and licked her lips."

"You love licking lips."

"You have very lickable lips, can you blame me."

"We should look her up, see if she's still helping the young kids with their creative endeavors."

"I'm a grown man now, maybe I've got a shot."

"Or maybe you could introduce her to your wife."

"I could do that too."

"You know what we should do?"

"What's that?" Michonne stood up and grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper off the dresser and then handed them to Rick.

"Are you serious?"

"Very." She started to remove her clothes. "Let's see how good a teacher that Ms. J really was."


	10. Chapter 10

**Part of the Quick and Dirty series from WTOWW**

 **Question: If your lovemaking can be described by a weather event or natural disaster, what would it be?**

* * *

Rick steadied Michonne's hips with his hands, the view of her on top of him almost too much. Her pussy was too wet, raining down on him; too tight, gripping his cock like a vise; too warm, the heat making his toes curl as she slid up and down his dick. He needed her to slow down, or he'd cum faster than he wanted to. He couldn't think as it was. When she started to roll her hips, at the same moment he pressed his thumb to her clit, he knew the answer.

"A typhoon, definitely a typhoon."


	11. Chapter 11

**Part of the Quick and Dirty series from WTOWW**

 **Question: If you could see me wear anything, what would it be?**

* * *

Each thrust created a mouthwatering jiggle of her breasts, her nipples hard and begging to be sucked, but he didn't dare touch his tongue to them. Seeing her with his tie around her neck, situated between those coffee colored mounds, collecting the sweat that covered her as his dick pumped in and out of her pussy, was too good a view to take his eyes off of. So he continued to stare as her tits bounced, he didn't stop until his cock was drenched in her and her pussy was filled with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part of the Quick and Dirty Series from WTOWW**

* * *

"I thought about you all day. Those lips all over me, your hands, your fingers, that tongue. Sucking, licking, fucking. I was wet all day. All I've wanted was you on top of me, that thick dick of yours stroking my pussy, making me drip all over you. I could feel your hair through my fingers and your teeth biting my neck. I'm so wet Rick. I need you inside me so bad. Tell me what to do and I'll do it." Rick walked up to his wife and kneeled in front of her.

"Open those pretty legs Michonne."


	13. Chapter 13

**Part of the Michonne and Carl Chronicles from WTOWW**

 **First Day of School**

* * *

"Just one more picture, Carl."

"Promise, cause we've taken a hundred. My cheeks are hurting." Carl huffed out a breath, no longer excited about the photo shoot Michonne insisted on, in front of the living room window, since it had the best lighting. She needed to document how cute he looked in his navy blue uniform shirt and khaki shorts; so as soon as Carl had put his last forkful of breakfast into his mouth, she ushered him into the living room.

"It hasn't been a hundred, only ten." Michonne looked down at her watch. "Oh shoot, we do have to go or we'll be late." They rushed to the kitchen and Michonne tried to clean the remnants of breakfast as quickly and best she could, placing dishes in the sink and wiping off the table so it wouldn't be so sticky. Carl grabbed his lunch from the fridge and his backpack that hung on the back of his chair and waited for her somewhat impatiently at the front door. She rushed to pick up her purse and briefcase, checked her face in the mirror and then they were out the door. They had plenty of time to get to the school, but she wanted to talk to him in the car and the brave face she had plastered on earlier was starting to show signs of cracks. Rick knowing how much of a mess she'd be, graciously took over dropping the other kids off at daycare, so that she would have more time with Carl.

"Dad told me you were gonna do this."

"He did?" Michonne dabbed at her eyes in an attempt to dry her tears but not smear her mascara. "What all did he say?"

"He just said that this morning would be a lot harder for you than for me and I needed to be patient and let you go at your own pace."

"When did you two talk about this?" Michonne asked him, feeling some sort of way that her husband and son talked about her behind her back, even if Rick only had her best interest at heart, she still didn't like it.

"The other night before bed. He said you'd be emotions."

"Emotional." She corrected. "Yeah, he talked to me too. Told me not to be such a big baby about it." She tried to rein in her feeling, drying her eyes again and sniffing away the sadness. "He said you'll have a lot more milestones in your life." She imitated Rick's twang as best she could to the amusement of Carl. "And that I need to get prepared for them."

"I'll be okay, Mom."

"I know, but I'm not sure if I will be. You've been my sweet little boy for so long and now you're a big boy on his first day of kindergarten."

"Like Dad said... I can't be a little boy forever."

"But can you be _my_ little boy for a little longer?" Carl stared at her, not knowing what to say. "Okay, okay. I know, you're growing up and this is just part of the process. I need to get over it."

"Can we go now? I don't want to be late for my first day." Michonne took a deep breath, looking at his backpack, filled with a few folders, his lunch bag an extra shirt and a small bottle of hand sanitizer, just in case. Carl shook his head at his slightly distraught mother, unable to believe that they hadn't even left the driveway yet.

"Yeah, let's go sweetie."

The drive to the school took ten minutes, the first day of school traffic clogged up the roads more than usual but they were finally in the school parking lot.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you in the building?" Michonne had tried to put this day off since the first day of summer, wishing she could will the days to slow down just a bit, so she could teach Carl everything he might need to know before becoming a kindergartner. Her husband gave her a hard time everytime she got that far away look in her eyes, because he knew she was thinking about this moment, picturing all the different ways it could go as they ushered another rite of passage into their lives. None of them looked like this though.

"Mooom, I can walk by myself." Carl whined, to the relief of Michonne, at least he was still her little boy that whined about things.

"Okay. I just don't want you to get lost. Meet the Teacher night was last week, you might have forgotten where your classroom is." Michonne tried her hardest to not beg Carl to walk him in. She watched other parents give hugs at the school entrance and then wave bye. She took a deep breath and blew it out slow before easing her foot off the brake to inch forward in the car drop off lane. Rick had agreed with Carl when the topic of if he can walk by himself into the school was brought up. Carl pointed out that walking in with your mom was no longer cool, while Rick voiced that he would have to do it eventually, why not start with the first day. Still she asked just to be sure. "You remember your teachers name, right?"

"Miss Crabtree."

"If you get lost, you just tell an adult who your teacher is and they'll make sure you get to the right room."

"I'm not gonna get lost." She inched forward again, only two cars away from the drop off spot.

"You know my phone number and Daddy's number, right?"

"Yes."

"Umm...your dad will pick you up today after school."

"I know, Mom." She finally made it to the drop off spot and put the car in park, looking back at Carl as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Have a great day Carl." She resisted the urge to get out and hug him on the sidewalk.

"You too, Mom." The back door opened and the cheerful voice of the principal greeted them. Carl scooted out of the backseat and the door was closed. Michonne watched him walk to the front doors of the school and she held her breath, not prepared for him to walk inside all by himself. As she put her foot on the brake and shifted into drive, she took one last look to the doors just in time to see Carl waving bye to her. She smiled and let the tears flow freely as she drove off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part of the Dirty Questions series from WTOWW**

 **Question: What's an instant turn on for you?**

* * *

"What's an instant turn on for me?"

"Yeah. What do I do that turns you on instantly?"

"You mean like stop what you're doing and take me now because you made me so wet, I can't wait a second longer, turn on?"

"Uhh...yeah. That's a good way to put it." Michonne looked at Rick as she thought about all the ways her husband turned her on. "Wow. Nothing?" He asked when she took longer than he thought she should have.

"It's actually a long list."

"Okay, give me your top five."

"Okay... In the mornings when you just wake up and your hair is all over the place."

"You get turned on by my bed head?"

"Yes, it's so cute. And also because when I see it I think about what we did the night before and how I helped to mess up your hair." Rick looked down at his watch and smiled.

"It's only 7:30, but we can go to bed now and start messing up my hair." He leaned in for a kiss, starting off slowly, but deepening quickly.

"No...I have to finish my list." Michonne said weakly, catching her breath and pushing him away, but not letting him get too far.

"Fine." Rick grumbled. "What's next on your list?"

"There was this one day that I worked late and then I was stuck in traffic and didn't get home until after dark. The whole day just should have been thrown out. But I walked in the house and you had put the kids to bed and you were at the sink washing dishes. You had the sleeves of your shirt rolled up and the soap suds were clinging to your forearms. It was so damn sexy."

"Me washing dishes is sexy to you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Michonne raked her eyes over his body, making him blush a bit.

"What's number 3?"

"Well this happened with all the kids, when they were tiny, just babies and you would hold them in your arms because they were fussy. That got me everytime."

"Really?" Rick was surprised by that, seeing how he was just doing what any good daddy would do.

"You would hold them close and smile and kiss their forehead, then, you would sing to them. They would quiet right up and just watch you sing to them. Oh my god Rick, it's probably why we have so many."

"Is that why?" He placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed gently.

"Your daddy mode is beyond sexy."

"Okay. Number 4"

"Umm… number 4 is when you laugh."

"I laugh all the time. Are you turned on all the time?" He inched his hand higher on her thigh.

"You don't laugh all the time. I mean you laugh, but I'm talking about a genuine laugh from here." Michonne touched his belly, letting her fingers linger on his hard abs. "The kind of laugh that reaches your eyes and makes you need to catch your breath."

"That turns you on?"

"Yes, because I can see you are truly happy. You allowed something to get through that hard exterior you always have up. I like that."

"And last, but not least." Rick said, inching his hand even higher along her thigh.

"Don't think it's silly…."

"Never."

"When you play with my hair."

"That turns you on?"

"Yeah." He leaned in and kissed her again, threading his fingers through her locs. "I've seen what you can do with those hands when you're working." She spoke against his lips. "But here, at home... with us, they're gentle." His hand glided down the back of her locs, stopping when he got to the end of them to twist one around his finger. "Until they're not." He understood what she was implying and took a fistful of her hair and tugged until she moaned for him.

"You turned on?" He asked her loving the sound of her moans.

"Why don't you check and find out."


	15. Chapter 15

**Part of the Michonne and Carl Chronicles from WTOWW**

 **Mother's Day**

* * *

"Happy Mother's Day!"

"Oh my! What time is it?" Michonne grumbled as she struggled to open her eyes and glance at the clock.

"7:30." Carl answered cheerfully.

"It's so early." She yawned and stretched, then sat up, sitting cross legged on the bed. Taking a deep breath she finally noticed why Carl was in her room so early for a teenage boy on a weekend. "Is that French toast?" She was wide awake now.

"Yep. I made it all by myself. Scoot over." Michonne looked to her left, but found Rick's spot empty, only his crumpled up pillow left in his place. "He's downstairs with Judith and Andre. He didn't think you'd want them getting syrup all over the sheets."

"Smart man." She moved over, leaving enough room for the fourteen year old boy to occupy with his tall, still growing body. The spitting image of his father, only with straighter longer hair. "So I take it you're joining me for breakfast?"

"Yep. Can't let you eat alone on Mother's Day."

"I could have joined you all down stairs."

"Dad said you should spend the day relaxing and you can't do that if you saw the mess that we made in the kitchen."

"Very smart man." She accepted the tray that Carl offered her with a smile. Scrambled eggs, French toast and turkey bacon covered the plate and there were small bowls of yogurt and fruit on the tray.

"I made coffee, but dad took one sip and said he couldn't have you dying drinking it, so you get apple juice and water." Michonne laughed and beamed at Carl, impressed with his efforts to make her day so special.

"Thank you. I love apple juice." She took a small sip to wash down the "haven't brushed yet" taste in her mouth. "There's a lot of food here, Carl."

"Well you're not gonna eat it all by yourself." He patted his stomach and stretched out his legs. "I'm a growing boy." He moved the napkin, so neatly folded on the tray, revealing two sets of silverware, then laid the fabric across Michonne's legs. "Besides, I figured this is as much my day as it is yours."

"How do you figure that young man?" She picked up her fork and handed the other one to him, then speared a piece of mango, dropping the sweet fruit in her mouth waiting for his answer.

"Mother...son." He gestured with his hand between the both of them. "Can't have one without the other right? I kind of make this day happen." He smiled smugly at himself and Michonne's side eye, feeling proud of his explanation.

"Right…." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Does that count for birthdays too. Cause if it does, I'm adding my gift registry to Andre's invites next month."

"Birthdays don't count...unless your registry includes a car, that you'll be passing along to a certain someone who'll turn sixteen in a few years." He took a bite of the turkey bacon, making a face at her preferred bacon type.

"Hey, I'm all for handing over the keys to your Dad's old truck out there, but it's up to him. Mmm… this is so good." She wiped the syrup from her mouth, the French toast made just the way she liked it.

"How am I supposed to look cool in that ancient monstrosity of steel? I don't even think they make parts for it anymore."

"You don't need to look cool. We need you to be safe." She took another bite of the French toast and swallowed before continuing. "You know I had to work for two whole summers just to be able to afford my first car. It was an old rust bucket, but it got me from point A to point B."

"Was it a lot of money?"

"A couple thousand dollars. A lot for back then. I had to save every penny I earned."

"I wonder how much I could save before I turn sixteen?" Carl started on the eggs while he thought about it.

"That's up to you. That's a lot of lawn mowing, but I think you'd be able to make a decent amount."

"Dad said something about having a paper route when he was my age. I told him unless they're throwing smartphones and tablets, that job is kind of obsolete." Michonne laughed heartily at Carl knowing all too well about her husband's trouble keeping up with the times.

"Who taught you how to drive?" Carl asked after the laughter quieted down.

"My uncle Sam. He was a very patient man, but I didn't realize until years later that he was a horrible driver. I'm still not sure how I passed my drivers test."

"You're a calm driver. You don't get mad like dad does when he's stuck in traffic."

"Well your dad thinks his horn can part the backup like the Red Sea, plus, I tone it way down when you kids are in the car. I'm like a sailor when I'm driving by myself. Your dad thinks it's hilarious." Michonne grabbed the bowl of yogurt before Carl could get to it. "So, anything else planned for today….for _our_ Mother's Day?

"There's some gifts, but I'll let you enjoy them all by yourself. Andre and Judith made cards that involve a lot of glitter. Not my thing." He looked over at the tray and saw that they had ate everything. "I guess it's time for me to go and leave you to the peace of _our_ Mother's Day." His grin warmed Michonne's heart.

"Well, thank you for breakfast... and the conversation." Carl took the tray from the bed and stood up.

"It's nothing. You deserve it." He reached behind him to his back pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Before I forget, I got you something."

"I thought the breakfast was my something?"

"This one's just for you." Taking the card, she opened it and through misty eyes she unfolded the cat covered cardstock and read Carl's message.

 **Some people get moms and some get friends, I'm lucky enough to get both in you. Happy Mother's Day. ~ Carl**


	16. Chapter 16

**Part of the Quick and Dirty series from WTOWW**

* * *

Rick moved Michonne's hair out of the way to get a better view of her back. Her skin glistened with sweat, illuminating her muscles and beautiful skin. Rick tightened his grip on her hips and straightened up to see her bent over in front of him. It was one of his favorite sights. Ass up, head down, taking all of him into her pussy. He loved it; but looking down between them, watching himself disappear inside her, until she came all over his cock, he knew that seeing his dick covered in her cum was his most favorite sight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part of the Quick and Dirty series from WTOWW**

* * *

He was drowning inside her

"Rick."

She consumed him.

"Michonne."

He craved her

"Rick."

She ached for him

Michonne."

He heard her request

"Harder!"

Her wish granted

"Fuck!"

His eyes never left hers

"Rick."

She squeezed her legs around him

"Michonne."

His hand went to her thigh, opening them

"Fuck!"

Her legs trembled

"Fuck!"

He heard her cum

"Rick!"

Her hands went to his hair, neck, back

"Ready?"

He watched her nod in anticipation

"Yes."

Her walls flooded with him

"Damn."

He stilled

"Damn."

Her body, sweaty, comfortable under his weight

"Satisfied?"

He felt her squeezing around him

"More."


	18. Chapter 18

**Part of the Dirty Questions series from WTOWW**

 **Question: How well do you know me?"**

* * *

"I know everything about you Michonne."

"Is that right?" She asked, deciding to test him. "Okay...what was my favorite class in school?"

"English…"

"Wrong."

"You didn't let me finish... English until you got to high school and then it was debate, because you think you're always right."

"I usually am. Okay, smart ass. What's my favorite movie?"

"A Bronx Tale."

"Favorite color?"

"Purple. Come on Michonne, if you're trying to trip me up, you gotta do better than that." She narrowed her eyes at him and thought of another question.

"What's the name of the goldfish I had when I was 9?"

"Freddie."

"Which arm did I break when I was 12?"

"Your left one. You still have a small scar from where you had surgery." Rick watched Michonne scrunch up her face, trying to think of something her husband didn't know about her. "Your first kiss was some knucklehead named Charles and he broke your heart. I'm still punching him if I ever meet him, for doing that. You were a bookworm but could never pick a favorite. It was between To Kill a Mockingbird and I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings."

"Hmm…"

"You hate when people underestimate others, especially you. You love warm tight hugs." He walked his fingers across the top of her foot. "Your left foot is more ticklish than your right." She tried to move her foot before he could prove his point, but his grip around her ankle wouldn't allow it.

"Don't you dare…"

"I know every way there is to make you wet also."

"Ahh… plot twist…. Oh, please tell me Rick. What are the ways to make me wet?"

"Well, it's not difficult."

"You're kind of conceited you know that."

"Not conceited...confident." He sat up straighter and started. "One way is to simply say your name."

"You say my name all the time and it doesn't affect me in any way."

"Okay... Michonne." He lowered his voice and said her name in that even silky tone that always made her moan internally.

"What's another way?" She watched his mouth as he slowly and deliberately extended his tongue and swiped it across his lower lip. She shook her head at his unfair tactics.

"It's already starting isn't it?"

"Just tell me another way."

"When I kiss your collarbone and that spot behind your ear." Rick watched Michonne shift her legs slightly. "You like when I lick there too. How wet are you right now?"

"So you think just the sound of your voice and knowing a few sweet spots make me wet?"

"Oh I know it does." He let go of her ankle and rubbed his hands together. "I'd check, but I want it to drip first. I want you so wet that it's running down the inside of your thighs. I want to feel it when you wrap them around me later." He stood up and walked to the back of the couch. "You know you love when I tell you to take your panties off. Or when I tell you to leave em on."

"Tell me?" She asked trying to deny his demanding dominance.

"Take. Them. Off. Michonne." Rick raised his eyebrows when the thin material hit the floor. He walked around and sat on the opposite end of the couch. "Open your legs so I can see how wet I make you." She rolled her eyes, but did as he told her. "You like when I look at you. When I can see how hard your nipples are, the goosebumps on your skin. Those pretty brown eyes of yours love to watch me watch you. You like when I lick my lips because you know I'm getting my mouth ready for you. You like when I lick on you don't you?" Michonne nodded her head yes. "Take off your shirt... and that bra. Let me see what all I could be licking on...or sucking on." When her clothes hit the floor, she sat back and waited for him to continue. He didn't. He just stared at her, watching the rise and fall of her breasts as her breathing sped up, the slight sheen that appeared on her skin as her body temperature rose and the impatient anticipation in her eyes. He smiled when she started to open her mouth, knowing what she was about to say. "Yes, I'm just going to stare at you. I like watching you, remember?" His eyes darted to the glistening space between her legs. "Close your eyes Michonne." She looked at him and blew out a frustrated sigh. "Please."

"Fine...this better not be a trick."

"Nothing but treats for my wife." Her eyes closed shut with his sweet words. "I want you to think back to last month in the morning when we were both rushing to get out the house to get to work and we were in the bathroom trying to get ready." Michonne smiled as the memory came back to her. All the kids were in and out of bathroom with questions and stories, delaying both Rick and her from getting dressed, then finally when the last kid ran out, Rick closed the door and locked it. "You remember…" He moved to get closer to her, his lips a hair's breadth from hers. She nodded slightly inhaling his closeness. "You took your robe off and I put your hands on the sink and fucked you hard and fast before we could get interrupted again. I made you cum so fast that morning."

"I remember." Her whisper turned into a moan when Rick's fingers touched the source of the sweet aroma in the room, then grew louder when she felt him slowly inch his hardness into her.

"Well baby... this isn't gonna be one of those times."


	19. Chapter 19

**Part of the Dirty Question series from WTOWW**

 **Question: Have you ever bought lingerie for a girl?**

* * *

"I thought all you needed was a dress Michonne." Rick raised his wrist to look at his watch, and groaned. They'd been out shopping for two hours and he had reached his retail limit an hour and a half ago. "Why are we still at this damn mall?"

"Because now I need the right foundation piece for this dress." She held up the white plastic garment bag, that held the dress they'd found thirty minutes ago. "It's cut too low in the back for anything I have at home. I'll be done in a little bit."

"What's a foundation piece?" He was truly confused, as the walked through the aisles of the department store, hit old worn boots clicked loudly against the beige tiled floor. "Does it have to do with shoes, because I'm sure you have a pair to go with that dress, in that huge shoe closet of yours."

"How do you equate shoes with a foundation piece?"

"The foundation of a house is always on the bottom. Just like your shoes are at the bottom of your feet." He smiled, feeling proud of his hard thought of answer, then dropped his head when he finally figured out where they were headed. "The lingerie department, Michonne?"

"Yes, Rick. Foundation pieces for under your clothes."

"And I'm supposed to help you with that? I'm the only man in here." Rick looked around at all the women in the department and blushed slightly when he caught the gaze of one of the older ladies looking at slips. "With all the bras and panties." He picked up a pair of cotton briefs that were 3x's Michonne size and held them up in front of his face.

"Put those down." Michonne sternly whispered to him, looking around hoping no one saw her husband playing with the panties. "Is this the first time you've ever been in the lingerie department?"

"Yes it is. Why would I hang out around all the…" He picked up another pair, this time a pink satin thong.

"Give me those." She snatched them from him and threw the thong back on the table. "So you never bought anything for a girlfriend or anything?" She grabbed the shapewear off the rack and continued to search for another one.

"Michonne, I have touched every inch of you," Rick, leaned up against a rack putting his arm on the top of it. "Held and cupped all your best parts, but that doesn't make me know what size…" He motioned with his hand to all the lingerie around him. " of these you wear."

"I know what size you wear. I buy all your underwear."

"You only have to look for the pack that says large." She found another shaper to try on and they walked to the dressing rooms.

"Just sit down, while I try these on." Michonne stepped into the small room and started to undress so she could try on the first shaper and see how it looked with her dress. "Do you even know what color my favorite bra is?"

"Black? No, that peachy colored one." Rick adjusted his hat on his head and widened his legs trying to get more comfortable in the overstuffed wingback as he watched Michonne's bare feet move around the dressing room.

"Peachy colored Rick?"

"Is that not it?"

"No." She stepped out of the dressing room and walked to the three way mirror, adjusting the dress as she turned from side to side. "How does this look? It was so hard to get on."

"It looks great. Get that one, so we can go."

"You didn't even look, Rick." She glared at him through the mirror. "Can you see it through the dress?" She turned again to see if any bumps or lines could be seen.

"The dress isn't see thru, why would I be able to see it?"

"Not that. She turned her back to him. "Can you see my panty line?" Rick stared at the back of Michonne, getting distracted by the roundness of her plump ass.

"No."

"You're no help."

"Michonne, you asked me to look at your ass and then thought I could form a decent sentence after I did it." He smiled slyly. "Turn around again and I'll try to say more than one word." She walked back into the dressing room, laughing while undoing the dress as she stepped in.

"That's okay. I'm gonna try on this other one. It should be easier to get on since it zips in the front."

"This is why it takes so long for you to get dressed." He looked at his watch again, shaking his head. Michonne had walked into the dressing room seven minutes earlier and he had been counting the minutes ever since. "You can't just throw on your underwear and clothes and go. You have to turn in the mirror to make sure nothing is sticking out, then you have to make sure things are smooth. We've been here forever Michonne."

"Quit complaining Rick. I'm getting this one."

"You didn't even show me." He said feigning annoyance.

"I don't need to. The dress fits a lot better over this one."

"Because of the zipper?"

"Yep."

"So we can buy it and go home now."

"In a few minutes. I have to take it off."

"Hurry up."

"Come help me unzip it." Michonne said mischievously.

"It zips in the front, why would you need…." He stopped talking once he understood what she was getting at and looked around for any old ladies that might have been near. Not seeing any, he stood up and walked into the dressing room where Michonne stood waiting for him with a smile. "I can help with that."


	20. Chapter 20

**Part of the Quick and Dirty series from WTOWW**

* * *

"You can't eat all the kids candy this Halloween, Rick."

"They don't need to eat all of it. I'm trying to save us from a dentist bill."

"Carl searched for his candy for three days last year when he found only six bags of Skittles instead of eight."

"I'll be a good boy this year. I'll ask first before I take it." He winked, stretching out in the bed.

"Thanks"

"Michonne?"

"Yes, Rick."

"Can I have some of your candy?"

"I don't have any candy." Rick's lustful gaze raked over her body.

"No, but you got something sweet to eat."


	21. Chapter 21

**Part of the Dirty Question series from WTOWW**

 **Question: How often do you get yourself off?**

* * *

"I mean seriously Rick, he's pushing 45 and still getting caught jacking off. Who does that?"

"I guess he does." Rick stood at the bathroom door, towel tucked around his waist while he dried off his hair with another one. He watched Michonne lotion her smooth brown legs as she sat on the bed. "Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"Because his wife kept bringing it up. _He was just sitting there with it in his hand…_ " Michonne imitated the wife's voice as best she could. "She said she screamed. They live in the same house, why does he even need to do that? She's right there."

"Maybe he didn't feel like waiting on her."

"Whatever... Maybe he's just a horndog that likes to whip it out whenever he's alone. That reminds me, I need more hand sanitizer." Michonne walked over to her purse that was sitting on a chair in front of the window. Rick watched her make every step. She was dressed for bed in a white cotton cami and black panties. The cheeks of her ass were barely contained. Rick loved to watch them jiggle. "I didn't even know men still did that after a certain age." She bent down to dig for a pen that fell to the bottom of her bag, giving Rick an even better view. "Do you?" She found the pen and wrote hand sanitizer on the small notepad she kept in the front pocket while waiting for his answer, but Rick hadn't heard her question. "Rick." She turned around and watched him watching her. Angling her head, she called his name again. "Rick."

"Huh."

"I asked you a question." His eyes finally met hers with a flustered glint in them. He cleared his throat and started drying his hair again.

"What...what did you ask?"

"Do you still get yourself off?" Rick looked around the room for a few moments, then settled his eyes back on Michonne after running out of things to look at in order to stall. "Well..." Her hands were on her hips and she was doing that head tilt again.

"I do occasionally." He tossed the towel he was drying his hair with in the hamper and walked over to the bed. He sat down with a sigh, hoping her questions were finished. No such luck.

"When's the last time you did it?"

"Did what?" He tried to stall again with his question. She walked over to him and stood right in front of him, hands still on her hips.

"Rick Grimes, you know damn well what I'm talking about." Her eyes narrowed and she stared at him, waiting for an actual answer. "When's the last time you got yourself off?" After a deep breath and an even longer exhale, he finally answered.

"The morning before last."

"Are you serious?" She asked after a gasp. Rick shrugged and scratched a spot on his chest, looking at an invisible spot on the floor. "Why?"

"I don't know." Michonne took one of her hands off her hip and placed it on his shoulder.

"Am I not...do we not do it enough?" He could hear the concern in her voice.

"Trust me when I tell you that there's nothing wrong with our sex life." He grabbed her gently by the wrist that was on his shoulder and pulled her to sit on his knee. "If I had it my way, we'd never leave the bed." His thumb made small circles on her thigh as a reassuring gesture. "That morning, you were just so warm in my arms and you wiggled this ass all on me. I was just about to pull you closer to me when your alarm went off. You hopped out of bed to get dressed before I could. I watched you run around the room, jiggling everywhere and then just like that all your clothes were on."

"You got to sleep in that morning." Michonne said quietly.

"Yeah. You leaned over and kissed me before you left the room and then you were gone."

"I told the kids to be extra quiet so you could sleep."

"I got some sleep, but when I woke up, I could still smell your perfume in the air. Your pillow always smells like that oil you put in your hair. I just started thinking about you moving around the room that morning. No bra on, slipping into your skirt and fixing your hair in the mirror."

"You were supposed to be sleep."

"I couldn't miss the show."

"So, that got you...excited?"

"Yeah."

"And you just wrapped your hand around it and….?"

"Uh huh." Rick answered, not letting her finish the question.

"How long did it take for you to finish?"

"Not too long after I pictured you hopping up and down to get your skirt on."

"I didn't do that the other day."

"No, but you have before."

"You watch me a lot?"

"You know I do."

"You always picture me when you get off?"

"Yes. Have you seen your body? You make it hard not to." Michonne stood up, positioning herself in front of her husband. She pushed on his chest to get him to lay back. "What are you doing?"

"What happens when I'm right here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm right here Rick. Are you excited now?" She pulled off her cami and tossed it on the floor. Then untucked his towel and opened it, to see what she'd did to him.

"You can see I am." He motioned to his length that stood at attention. "Now what?"

"Show me."


	22. Chapter 22

This is a short fic written for Tigerwalk. I drew her name in our Christmas Richonne fic game and came up with this. I hope you enjoy.

 **Waiting Up for Santa**

"Judith, it's time for bed, your brothers are already asleep."

"But Daddy's not home yet."

"You talked to him a few hours ago, baby," MIchonne yawned and then smiled at Judith's scowl that mirrored her father's. "He said he'd get here as soon as he could, but the storm is causing quite a mess out there. He might not be able to get here before the morning."

"It's Christmas for goodness sake. He was gonna talk to Santa about getting RJ a dirt bike."

"Judith, RJ is just a year old, he's not getting a dirt bike, no matter what your Daddy tells Santa."

"But mama…"

"It's time for bed. Santa can't come if you're not asleep."

Judith slowly moped up the stairs, as Michonne patiently followed behind her. Judith made sure to place both feet on each step, toes first before lowering her heel down. Every step she'd peek over her shoulder towards the door hoping to see Rick walk through. Finally, at the top of the stairs, Michonne ushered Judith into the bathroom to brush her teeth before getting into bed.

"Can I…"

"Shh…" Michonne reminded Judith to keep her voice low since RJ was asleep across the room in his new toddler bed. She thought it was too soon, but Rick made a good argument that it beat a trip to the ER after he started jumping out of his crib to sleep in Judith's bed. "I'll see you in the morning, baby."

"After Santa comes?"

"Yes, after Santa comes," Michonne kissed Judith on the forehead, then tiptoed out of the room after placing a gentle hand on RJ's back to feel how deeply he was sleeping. She checked on a sleeping Carl, covering him back up with his kicked off quilt, and made it back to her room just in time to see Rick calling.

"Hey."

"Everyone asleep?"

"Yeah, Judith was the last one to go down. She wanted to wait up for you."

"You're just twisting the knife now. Fucking snowstorm."

"It's not your fault Rick."

"I should be home with you, keeping you warm. I even bought mistletoe. I was gonna let you put it over whatever body part you wanted me to kiss," Michonne silently cursed the weather for keeping him from getting home.

An hour later Rick told Michonne to go to sleep. Although her frequent yawning was cute to him, it was also a reminder that her body was busy growing another one of their children and she needed to rest. They ended with _I love you's_ and wishes and prayers that Rick would be able to get home sooner, rather than later.

Michonne woke up hours later to a bed that was too big for just one person. She also remembered that without Rick home, putting the gifts under the tree was all on her. She pulled out three big bags of wrapped gifts from their hiding place at the back of her closet, then walked each bag down the steps, dropping it off at the end of the stairs before going back to get the others.

She walked into the living room and stopped short when she saw all three kids in front of her asleep. Carl stretched out on the couch, his right arm covering his eyes and his right leg on top of the quilt he dragged down with him. Snuggled on the loveseat were Judith and RJ, nose to nose in a deep sleep, covered with Judith's purple polka dotted comforter.

Luckily she was able to get all the presents under the tree without being heard. As a reward, she sat down in the grey wingback chair and ate the cookies and juice that the kids left out for Santa.

Judith woke up first, peeling her eyes open to see RJ's drooling face. She rolled over, spotting Carl, remembering how he protested at first about going downstairs with her and RJ last night, but relented once he saw they were going with or without him. Looking over towards the tree, she saw her mother, legs tucked under and a blanket wrapped around her body, fast asleep. When her eyes finally landed to the space under the tree, she almost squealed at the amount of gifts she saw. She looked over at her mother again and saw that the cookies were gone and the glass of juice was empty. Excited, she turned her head once more when she heard the front door swing open.

"Santa? RJ, wake up it's Santa!" She shook RJ awake and they both listened as boots stomped on the welcome mat and the door closed.

"Santa!" They jumped up and ran towards the door as the boots got louder and closer. Carl followed after RJ and Judith just as Rick stepped into the living room, looking tired and cold, but with a huge grin on his face. "Daddy!"

Everyone took turns getting hugs from Rick as Michonne watched and cried. Satisfied that he was home, the kids dove into their gifts, throwing and flinging wrapping paper all over the place. Rick stared at Michonne and walked closer to her. "I made it."

"You did," Rick pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her skin, feeling her warmth.

"It's good to be home," he mumbled against her neck. "I'm never working on Christmas Eve again."

"You better not," she felt his hand on her belly. "We missed you," he looked up and she followed his eyes to the mistletoe he held above her head. His lips were on hers before she knew it, making sure they tasted as sweet as they did the last time he had touched them.

"Ewww…." Rick looked over at the kids who had momentarily stopped ripping open their gifts to watch their parents gross display of affection.

"Oh hush," Rick said taking Michonne's hand and walking towards the piles of paper on the floor. "Finish opening your presents. It's Christmas for goodness sake."


End file.
